


Never Together

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. ''We'll always be together,'' Charles Croydon said to Sarah. He embraced his vampire wife and kissed her.





	Never Together

I don't own GOTV characters.

 

''We'll always be together,'' Charles Croydon said to Sarah. He embraced his vampire wife and kissed her. Confused, he tilted his head to one side after the townspeople of Salem entered his home. Charles gasped the minute they took Sarah from him. He followed them to a stake. His eyes widened as soon as Sarah was burned as a vampire.

After the memory, Charles stood near his bed. A vampire without his bride. He scowled. *I wish to be with you. We'll always be together?* Charles thought. Vampires were never together.

Charles began to smile. He shrugged. His shoulders slumped.

 

THE END


End file.
